kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
Akbar de Wighar Gallery
All fan art of Founder Kartenz, Akbar de Wighar. Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Fashion Designer Chika Riznia. Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|It's not a Movie, it's Kartenz. Kartenz Message from Founder Akbar de Wighar.jpg|How Akbar de Wighar founded Kartenz Animation Studios? Puppet Berydw co-founder Kartenz_666.png|The Giant behind Kartenz. Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|Secret wedding of Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar, with Fashion Designer Chika Riznia. Kartenz Logo History.jpg|The story behind Kartenz Triangle Icon. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar REBEL.jpg|Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar, Rebel Poster. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar FUTURE.jpg|Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar, Future Poster. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar Black and White.jpg|7 funny facts about Founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ PARK 3.jpg|Akbar de Wighar on Bike. Akbar de Wighar also known as Berydw_About_Dream.jpg|Don't waste Your dream. Major Rebel June 2015 Berydw.jpg|Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar photoshoot for MAJOR REBEL. Akbar de Wighar with the book.jpg|Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia Christmas tree.jpg|Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia background Christmas tree. Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia Lolipop.jpg|Akbar de Wighar with his wife Chika Riznia, background big lollipop. Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia.jpg|Wedding of Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia. Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia_Background Christmas Tree.jpg|Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia_Christmas tree Albar de Wighar_Kartenz_Vision.jpg|Akbar de Wighar Co-founder Kartenz, cover art from his single Standing Here. Akbar de Wighar also known as Berydw-founder-Kartenz-closeup-for-Major-Rebel-2015.jpg|Akbar de Wighar also known as Berydw-founder-Kartenz-closeup-for-Major-Rebel-2015. Akbar de Wighar_founder_Kartenz_Page.jpg|Portrait of Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar_Founder_Kartenz_Web.jpg|Portrait of Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar also known as Berydw Founder Kartenz Quote.jpg|We believe the future come from a dream, no matter who or where, can make it happen. Akbar de Wighar and his pet rabbit.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and his pet rabbit. Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.jpg|Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia Co-founder MAJOR REBEL. Akbar de Wighar and Halilintar WP.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Halilintar WP Wighar family- Endang Sadewi, Akbar de Wighar, Enggar Suwargadi and Halilintar WP.jpg|Wighar family- Endang Sadewi, Akbar de Wighar, Enggar Suwargadi and Halilintar WP Akbar de Wighar & Chika Riznia Wedding at Talaga Sampireun's Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 20_40_PM.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and his wife, Chika Riznia. Akbar de Wighar Biography.jpg|Biography of Akbar de Wighar Akbar de Wighar Kartenz Portrait.jpg|Akbar de Wighar Founder Kartenz Animation Studios. See also Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia, Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.|link=http://majorrebel.wikia.com/wiki/MAJOR_REBEL_Wikia Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|CHUCKILL are rockband from The beach city, Moantanisca.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|The Untold Story of Kartenz Studios, The New Guy that will change Animation Industry.|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|The story about Akbar de Wighar, how he founded KARTENZ from his mother's kitchen.|link=Akbar de Wighar Akbar de Wighar with the book.jpg|7 funny facts about founder Kartenz.|link=7 funny facts about founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ PARK 3.jpg|A message from founder Kartenz. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar FUTURE.jpg|Some quotes from Founder Kartenz.|link=Akbar de Wighar Quotes Puppet Berydw co-founder Kartenz 666.png|People with simian lines enjoy challenges and have great tenacity of purpose. Akbar de Wighar Founder Kartenz Web.jpg|Reducing unnecessary decisions is such a good idea that I might even take it one step further.|link=Akbar de Wighar Quotes External Links *ROUNDwill be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. *Official personal site. personal website including music, photos, videos and more. *Official company site. Kartenz website. *Akbar de Wighar google+ *Akbar de Wighar facebook *Akbar de Wighar twitter References *Learn more about MTV Artists. Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz on MTV. *Who is Akbar de Wighar? at yahoo! *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar at the Internet Movie Database *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. at MAJOR REBEL. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase.